


Yellow-red Skies

by ribbitpiano



Series: Havenset [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Neurodivergent Dave Strider, Neurodivergent Karkat Vantas, Non-Binary Dave Strider, Non-Binary Karkat Vantas, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitpiano/pseuds/ribbitpiano
Summary: Your name is... a work in progress. Some call you Insufferable Prick. Most call you Dave. Karkat calls you fuckass and you don't know what to call yourself.CW: Drug use (weed), coming out and stuff.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Havenset [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Yellow-red Skies

DAVE: uh june  


You look at your hands.

JUNE: yeah, dave?  


She turns her head to look at you.

DAVE: i think im like  
DAVE: not a dude  


Your name is... a placeholder. You’re still coming up with something better than Dave.

DAVE: ive always been a guy i guess   
DAVE: couldnt bring myself to call myself a girl yknow   
DAVE: but you and kk and everybodys been coming out so   
JUNE: i get it.   
DAVE: i cant stop thinking about rox   
DAVE: like you can just   
DAVE: not be a girl   
DAVE: and also not be a guy  
DAVE: thats wild  
JUNE: so you’re like...  
JUNE: non binary?  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: i   
DAVE: i dont want to be dave strider   
????: yknow  


You’re still sitting there, staring at your folded hands. You don’t feel like you can move.

JUNE: yeah i know... i’ve been there for sure. :B  
JUNE: i didn’t want to be a dude, and i’m not, and now i’m me  
JUNE: like the real me.  
JUNE: and you don’t have to be a guy or a girl!  
????: thanks june  
????: im   


You take off your sunglasses, and hold them in your hands. It’s been a while since you’ve taken them off around anyone, even when going to bed you try and make sure Karkat doesn’t see you without them on. 

????: im alright  
????: could you uh  
OLLY: call me olly  
OLLY: its like oliver but gayer   
JUNE: and more neutral! i like it!  
OLLY: and it fits into our abstract bullshit four letter name rule  
OLLY: and it sounds like im a sick skateboard trick  
JUNE: it’s very fitting, olly. :D   
OLLY: thanks june  
JUNE: (can i hug you?)  
OLLY: (yeah)  


She leans over and gives you a strong hug. It’s been a while since you had a hug. Karkat isn’t huge on them, and most of the time you’re far too cool for that sort of thing anyways, but today is different. You return the hug, though not nearly as strongly. 

JUNE: it’s gonna be okay!   
JUNE: every one is really supportive here, and you have me and rose and jade too!  
OLLY: yeah i know  
OLLY: gotta come out to them too   
JUNE: take your time, okay? you don’t need to come out to anyone until you’re ready.   
OLLY: thanks  
OLLY: i  
OLLY: wanna tell karkat  
OLLY: but i dont know how  
OLLY: things are already kinda weird between us  
JUNE: things are weird?   


You fold up your sunglasses and put them on the table slowly. You need this to be eventful so you can feel cool every time you remember it at two in the morning trying to fall asleep. 

OLLY: i mean yeah  
OLLY: we were always like  
OLLY: the two bros chilling in a hot tub you know   
OLLY: and now we arent even bros   
OLLY: i dont want to make things more awkward   
JUNE: you wouldn’t make things awkward!  
JUNE: karkat cares about you a lot   
JUNE: and they came out to you, right?   
OLLY: yeah  
JUNE: and did that make things more awkward between you?  
OLLY: idk  
OLLY: not really  
JUNE: so you can do this!  
JUNE: you can go home and tell them what’s going on.  
JUNE: it might even make things less awkward, being open with each other and all.  
OLLY: yeah  
OLLY: okay   
OLLY: its a plan ig   


You stand up from the couch.

OLLY: if you know anybody who needs a pair of wicked cool sunglasses  
OLLY: let me know  


You pick up the sunglasses from the table, and put them on the collar of your shirt like the wicked cool person you are. God, you’re so fucking cool.

OLLY: ill hold onto em for now  
JUNE: okay, i’ll let you know. good luck olly! you can do this   
OLLY: yeah i got this   
OLLY: ive mastered gender   
OLLY: you ever seen avatar  
OLLY: thats me  
JUNE: the blue guy?   
OLLY: nah im the lady  
JUNE: oh okay. safe travels home olly! i love you! :D   
OLLY: love you too june   


You leave June’s apartment. You didn’t really bring anything, this was basically just a gender reveal party sans the party. You make sure to say sans instead of without because there’s no skeleton named Without. Your apartment is basically right across the road, it’s basically a ten minute walk, so it doesn’t take you long to get home. You take the elevator up to the eighth floor, and walk through the hallway to your home. You hesitate at the door for a solid minute, but decide you can’t wait outside forever. It’s not like Karkat’s gonna ask any questions anyways, and you could probably procrastinate telling them even longer if you wanted to. You open the door and are greeted by the usual. 

KARKAT: HEY DAVE.  
OLLY: hey   
KARKAT: WHERE’D YOU EVEN GO?   
OLLY: just to junes   
OLLY: whats up   
KARKAT: YOU DON’T EXACTLY LEAVE THE HOUSE MUCH.   
OLLY: i leave the house at least like twice a week  
KARKAT: THAT’S NOT MUCH.  
OLLY: i guess  


Karkat turns around from their place on the couch to see you, shocked. 

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK.  
OLLY: whats up kk  
KARKAT: WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES.  
OLLY: right here   
OLLY: on my shirt  
KARKAT: NO SHIT THEY’RE ON YOUR SHIRT. WHY AREN’T THEY ON YOUR FACE?  
OLLY: tryin something new ig   
KARKAT: SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO THAT.  
OLLY: since uh  
OLLY: fuck it   


You sit down beside Karkat on the couch, and put your glasses on the coffee table. You sink back into your familiar position of “slouched forward, looking ahead”. 

OLLY: im not dave   
KARKAT: THEN WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
OLLY: karkat im saying im not a dude  
KARKAT: OH   
OLLY: yeah   
OLLY: you just came out and now im doing it   
OLLY: its contagious  
OLLY: i caught the trans   
OLLY: again  
KARKAT: GOOD FOR YOU  
OLLY: yeah  
KARKAT: THAT’S IT?  
OLLY: yeah pretty much   
KARKAT: YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME AT ANY TIME.  
OLLY: idk   
OLLY: i didnt wanna make shit awkward between us you know  
KARKAT: HOW COULD THINGS BE AWKWARD BETWEEN US.  
KARKAT: WE LIVE TOGETHER FOR FUCKS SAKE  
KARKAT: THAT’S LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF AWKWARD.  
OLLY: i dunno   
OLLY: you ever think about romance  


You’re looking at your hands again. You do this a lot when you have serious conversations, apparently. It’s much more noticeable now, without your glasses on. You bounce your leg, an uncommon show of anxiety. You try to hide those, for the most part.

KARKAT: THAT’S VAGUE AS ALL FUCK.  
KARKAT: OF COURSE I THINK ABOUT IT  
OLLY: i mean  
OLLY: with me  
KARKAT: OH.   
OLLY: yeah  
OLLY: uh   
OLLY: i dunno if youre into nonbinary peeps or whatever but   
OLLY: wanna date   


You look over at Karkat. They have a look of pure dumbfoundedness, as if you just said the stupidest thing. Maybe you did. You can’t really tell, most of the time. 

KARKAT: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT.  
KARKAT: WHY WOULD I NOT BE ATTRACTED TO NONBINARY PEOPLE WHEN I’M NONBINARY?  
KARKAT: WE’VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR THE PAST DECADE  
KARKAT: WERE WE NOT ALREADY DATING?  
OLLY: uh  
OLLY: we never made it official i guess  
OLLY: i just assumed you were like   
OLLY: not into dudes   
OLLY: and that i was a dude  
KARKAT: JEGUS FUCK.  
KARKAT: MY DATEFRIEND IS A FUCKING THEMBO.  
OLLY: your who  
KARKAT: YOU. MY DATEFRIEND. PARTNER. LOVER.  
OLLY: oh thats me   
OLLY: oh sick okay   
OLLY: so does that mean uh  
KARKAT: YES.  
OLLY: i didnt even finish the thing but ok  
KARKAT: I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY, WE’VE LIVED TOGETHER FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS.  


You laugh a little bit. It’s like your cool guy persona has gone out the window with your sunglasses and your guyness gone. Now you’re just a nerd. You lean back against the couch, relaxing a bit with a sigh. 

KARKAT: UH.  
KARKAT: WHAT’S YOUR NAME?   
OLLY: olly   
OLLY: like oliver but gayer   
KARKAT: HOW ARE YOU GAY?   
OLLY: what  
KARKAT: DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE ONLY INTO THEMBOS.  
OLLY: uh   
OLLY: i mean  
OLLY: in practice im only really attracted to you  
OLLY: so yeah i guess  
KARKAT: OH MY GOG.  
KARKAT: IM NOT A THEMBO.  
OLLY: pretty sure you are  
OLLY: im gay  
OLLY: so im only attracted to thembos  
OLLY: thats how it works right  
KARKAT: OH MY FUCKING GOG.   
KARKAT: WILL YOU SHUT UP IF I KISS YOU.  


Uh. What are you supposed to say to that? 

OLLY: probably not   
KARKAT: CAN I TRY ANYWAYS BECAUSE I AM FUCKING DESPERATE HERE.  


You blush, a lot. This is really forward for Karkat. You’ve been living together for a decade and as soon as you’re officially a thing, they want to kiss? Wow, okay. It’s not like you don’t want to, you kind of always have, but- 

KARKAT: OLLY.  
OLLY: oh uh   
OLLY: yeah   
OLLY: go ahead  


Karkat leans over and kisses you without delay. It’s just as soft as you would have figured, coming from such a soft person, but it’s still surprising just how gentle they really can be. You put a hand on Karkat’s cheek, falling deeper into the kiss for only a second. You both pull away, and you rest your head on Karkat’s lap as you often do. It’s much more comfortable without the sunglasses on, and you just lay there for a bit. Karkat idly runs their hand through your hair, being gentle and careful not to catch on anything and accidentally pull your hair. You really could fall asleep like this right now, you’ve done it before, but it’s 2 pm so you would really rather not.

KARKAT: SO.   
OLLY: so   
KARKAT: WE’RE A THING NOW HUH.  
OLLY: yeah   
OLLY: as if thats gonna change anything  
OLLY: its just more social bullshit we already sleep in the same fuckin bed  
KARKAT: WE NEVER KISSED BEFORE.   
KARKAT: SO CLEARLY IT CHANGED SOMETHING, FUCKASS.  
OLLY: fuck   
OLLY: the social bullshits got to me   
OLLY: karkat dont get social bullshitted  
KARKAT: IT’S LIKE YOU ALWAYS SAY.   
OLLY: dont you dare  
KARKAT: WHAT’S WRONG, OLLY?  
OLLY: dont fucking do it  
KARKAT: AFTER ALL, WE LIVE IN A SOCIETY.  
OLLY: god damn it  


You can’t help but smile, they’re such a dork. Although you guess you are too, now that you don’t wear comically dark sunglasses and that you actually smile now. Fuck. Karkat’s dorkness must have worn off on you. You assume Karkat’s shocked to all hell that you smiled, but there’s no way you’re gonna move your whole head to look. 

OLLY: have anything planned today  
KARKAT: TEN YEARS LIVING TOGETHER.  
KARKAT: AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T PICKED UP THAT I DON’T FUCKING DO ANYTHING.  
OLLY: you play fortnite  
KARKAT: OKAY YEAH.  
KARKAT: I HAVE FORTNITE PLANNED.   
KARKAT: AND I CAN SIT RIGHT HERE WITH YOU WHILE I PLAY IT, SO IT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER.  
OLLY: why do you even play it   
KARKAT: YOU RECOMMENDED IT.   
KARKAT: YOU SAID IT WAS THE BEST GAME OF THE CENTURY?  
OLLY: yeah okay but consider  
OLLY: the slight chance that possibly i was not being serious  
OLLY: surprising i know   
KARKAT: FUCK OFF IT’S FUN.  
OLLY: alright im gonna fuck off   
OLLY: bye  


Karkat doesn’t flinch, and you stay exactly where you are. They know by now that you’re not going anywhere. You lay on the couch, head resting on Karkat’s leg while they play Fortnite. It’s not actually that bad, and you feel like you can really see it for once with your sunglasses off. It’s a very beautiful game, you’re really on the verge of tears because of Fortnite. Alright, maybe not quite, but it really is a dramatic difference how much better you can see.

Before long, midday has turned to evening. Karkat seriously just sat on this couch playing Fortnite all day. Your partner is a dork, and you’ve decided you have the worst taste. This isn’t even unusual, Karkat always plays Fortnite, but it feels must dorkier since you came out today. You realized that you’ve never really come out to Karkat before. You knew you were trans since before you met them, and you’re pretty sure everyone’s known you weren’t straight forever. And on the first time coming out, they don’t make a big deal of it at all. It’s such a Karkat thing to do. You soon realize that it is, in fact, 8 pm, and neither of you have eaten. 

OLLY: we should get food  
KARKAT: THERE’S LEFTOVERS IN THE FRIDGE  
OLLY: okay yeah but   
OLLY: what if  
OLLY: we order something  
KARKAT: WHY THE FUCK WOULD WE DO THAT   
KARKAT: THERE’S FOOD IN THE FRIDGE.  
OLLY: babe i just came out   
OLLY: dont you think thats special enough for twenty mcnuggets  
KARKAT: OKAY BUT NOT SOBER.  
OLLY: duh   
KARKAT: DEAL.  


You order McDonalds delivery using your phone, and light a joint. You’re basically a master stoner, and by that you mean you’ve survived smoking with Gamzee at least twice. You pass it to Karkat, both of you partaking a little, since tonight’s special. Karkat loses their game, and before they join another one, the doorbell rings. You drag yourself up from your place, only motivated by the idea of delicious chicken nuggets, and answer the door. You retrieve your holy reward, and sit back down on the couch.

OLLY: dude  
OLLY: take your binder off you gotta accept oxygen  
KARKAT: OH RIGHT. FUCK.  
KARKAT: YOU SHOULD TAKE YOURS OFF TOO.   
OLLY: nice catch i almost forgot i had it on   
KARKAT: VERY FUNNY.   


Despite their dripping sarcasm, Karkat does actually laugh a little bit, then coughs because they still haven’t taken off their binder and the room is pretty smoky. They take this as a good cue to take off their binder, putting back on the hoodie they stole from you after, and you do the same. Finally, you can breathe. You both enjoy the chicken nuggets, while you laugh at how bad Karkat really is at Fortnite. You’d think they’d be half decent after all this time, but they’re really not. After you’ve both finished dinner and finished smoking, you lean on Karkat again, your head on their shoulder. It works out, you’re around the same height anyways. And you just sit there, with your partner. They rest their head on yours, and they stop playing Fortnite. A true modern miracle. 

OLLY: kk   
KARKAT: YEAH?  
OLLY: i love you   
KARKAT: I KNOW.   
KARKAT: I LOVE YOU TOO, OBVIOUSLY.  
KARKAT: TEN YEARS AND YOU SAY IT OVER A BOX OF MCNUGGETS.  
OLLY: yeah  
OLLY: and  
KARKAT: YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING DORK.  
KARKAT: THEMBO.  
OLLY: says you   
OLLY: i love you   
KARKAT: I LOVE YOU TOO.   


**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit different for sure, but I want to actually have development and plot in this series, and this is how it starts. Hope you enjoyed, there'll definitely be some more fluffy lesbian stuff within the next week or so!


End file.
